A New Sonnrise
by rosafirefly
Summary: Sonny is upset and Chad tries to cheer her up. Full story! CHANNY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!! So I'm not exactly sure weather to make this a one-shot or a full story. Tell me what you think! Feel free to ask me any questions that you have. :D**

**

* * *

**

**A New Sonnrise**

**Chapter 1**

Sonny was sad. Her boyfriend had just broken up with her. To make matters even worse , she just saw him in the cafeteria with Portlyn, kissing. It hadn't even been two hours since he broke up with her. Everyone else was still in the cafeteria, and she just wanted to be alone. Chad was sad, too. When sonny was sad he was sad, but he would never admit it. Chad decided to cheer sonny up so that she could be happy. He decided to first check her dressing room. As he approached her dressing room he could hear a small whimpering coming from inside. Chad ran to the door. He knocked on the door and Tawni answered. "What do you want Chad?" she asked.

"What? I can't come see my friend?"

"Look Chad, now isn't really the best time…"

"Who is it?" sonny asked while walking into the room. She looked horrible, but she was still beautiful. Her hair was a mess, tears were streaming down her face, and the clothes she was wearing were huge on her. "Sonny," Chad said cautiously, "Are you okay?" "Does it look like she's okay stupid?" Tawni answered.

"Tawni, stop," Sonny said, "He's fine do you mind if I talk to him for a little bit?"

"Fine, I'll be back though." Tawni said while exiting the room.

"Whats wrong, Sonny?"

"Why are you here Chad?"

"I came to try to cheer you up."

"Really Chad? Do you actually care about someone other than yourself?"

"Yes, you make me care. Now tell me why you are so upset."

"My boyfriend broke up with me three hours ago and I walked into the cafeteria to get some fro-yo when I saw him kissing Portlyn."

"Oh Sonny, I'm so sorry. He's a jerk for doing that to you."

"Its not your fault. I just wish I could find someone who wouldn't treat me like that. They treat me like a possession instead of an actual person."

"Someone like that could be closer then you think."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that someone who treats you like a person and loves you for who you are is close."

"Really, Chad, Really? And who would this person be?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Yes. I really like you, Sonny."

"I really like you, too. Why else do you think I pit up with the fine fine good good fights we have?"

"True."

"What does this make us Chad?"

"I know what I want us to be but only if you feel the same way…"

To answer his hanging sentence, Sonny leaned in and kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?"

Chad just grinned and kissed her again, until Tawni came in. "Sonny I'm back."she said when she came in. She looked up to see Chad and Sonny just breaking apart from a kiss. "Chad, What are you doing?" she yelled, "Its been what like two hours since she saw her boyfriend and you decide to kiss her like it never happened."

"Tawni, stop. Maybe I wanted him to kiss me."

"Yeah right, like you would want a kiss from Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Well, Tawni, maybe I love him but just now realized it."

"You love me?" Chad said.

"Well, yes, I think I do."

"I do too." Chad said. At that point they both forgot about Tawni's presence in the room and kissed again. "Ahh, my eyes!" Tawni said with a grin on her face. 'Its about time.' She thought as she left the room. Anyone could have seen that they were in love, except for them.

Chad and Sonny grinned at each other after breaking apart. "So what do you want to do now?" Chad asked her.

"As much as I want to stay here all day kissing you, we should probably go tell our friends."

"But I like the first plan better." Chad wined.

"Oh well, You'll live." Sonny said while grinning. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of her dressing room. "Let's tell my cast, first. They're nicer." They headed off to the prop room and Sonny knew then that her life was starting on a new path.

* * *

Dont'forget to review! Tell me what you think I should do, One-shot or full story. Thanks!! :D

Firefly11 :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Sorry it's been so long. I got really busy and had to focus on school :/ Anyway I finally finshed this...I'll let you read the chapter. :D Don't forget to review. :)

Firefly :D

* * *

When they got to the prop room everyone was there already waiting for them. "Hey, Guys!" Sonny said.

"Hey Sonny, Pooper"

"Chad and I need to tell you something."

"Okay…"

"We're dating!"

Among the reactions were the typical "How could you Sonny?" and the less common "Finally!" Sonny managed to convince the skeptics that Chad was okay. Soon they left to go tell the Makensie Falls cast their good news.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. Just nervous. What if they don't like me?"

"Don't be. They'll love you, I promise. Besides, they have to. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Fine. If you say so."

We walked in and all the Mackenzie Falls cast was sitting in the meditation room. "Hey guys. I have an announcement."

"What is she doing here then? And why are you holding her hand?"

"Hold on. I'm getting there. Anyway, Sonny and I have decided to start dating."

"What!!! Why?"

"Because I really like her."

"But she has a boyfriend."

"No, I don't. He broke up with me for you Portlyn."

"So? What do you see in her Chad? I mean she's not even pretty."

I saw Sonny look down at that and start to pull away, so I quickly gave portly an evil glare and dragged her to my dressing room. She went straight to my couch and buried herself in it. "Sonny.." I said. "Don't listen to her. She's just jealous."

"You think I'm pretty, don't you?"

"No… You're beautiful."

"Why do they hate me so much?"

"They are surprised and jealous that a random stole Chad Dylan Coopers heart."

"You know, you always can make me feel better."

"Its part of the job description" he said while grinning at me.

"Oh shoot. I have to get to rehearsal."

"Fine. If you must."

"I don't want to go either Chad. Besides don't you have rehearsal too?"

"Yes, but I'll be thinking about you the whole time."

"I'll be thinking about you too. Anyway I really need to go now Chad."

"Fine. One more thing though." With that he leaned down and gave me the best kiss. He left me breathless. With one last goodbye I turned around and stumbled out the door. I heard him chuckle behind me. I didn't have time to turn around and respond. I was running across the studio to try to get to rehersal on time. When I finally got there I discovered that I wasn't the only one who was late. Tawni was late again but arrived a few minutes after me. When she got there we worked on the sketches for this week. We were doing another check it out girls sketch. I just couldn't concentrate on what I was doing. Apparently everyone could notice so we didn't really get any work done. Marchal even let us go early. I desided to go see chad at his rehersal. Before I left for his set I made sure I had my phone. When I got there they were in the middle of shooting a scene. "Chloe, I believe the winds have shifted. I don't need you anymore." Chad said.

"but, Mackinzie…"

"Shh. Time for talking is over. Goodbye, Chloe."

"And Cut! Good Job guys. See you tomorrow." The director said.

I looked at Chad and saw his face visibly brighten when he saw me. He immediately came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"How was rehersal?" he asked me.

"Eh, it was okay. We didn't really get much done. I kept messing up."

"Really? We didn't get much done either. We were supposed to tape three scenes today. We tapped one."

"you mean the break up scene I just saw?"

"Yep. That's the one."

"You were thinking of me all day weren't you?"

"Guilty. I'm allowed to think about my beautiful girlfriend, aren't I?"

"Yes. It wouldn't be fair if you couldn't when I was doing the same thing all rehearsal."

"Let's go. We should probably head out before it gets dark." He took my hand and led me out to his car. Naturally it was a convertible with tinted windows. Being the gentleman he is, he opened my door for me. After I got in he ran around to his side and put the top up. As soon as it was up he pulled out of the parking lot. Surprisingly he knew where I lived. When I asked him about it he just blushed and said he might have followed me home one night when the roads were really bad to make sure I got there okay. I smiled up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That's sweet." I said. He just blushed and turned back to the road. We sat in silence the rest of the ride home. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a silence you are comfortable to be in. we were just enjoying each others company. All too soon we arrived at my house. Chad walked me up to the door and gave me one last kiss. "Call me." He whispered in my ear. I watched him walk to his car and pull away. I walked in my house and I saw my mom sitting in the living room watching Mackinzie Falls. "Hey Mom." I said. "Hey sonny. How was your day?" she said

"it was bad this morning, but then it turned wonderful."

"Really? What happened?"

"Well, I caught Austin kissing someone else, and I was crying in my dressing room. Then Chad came to cheer me up and now we're dating."

"Chad who?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Really? Isn't he the one you come in here complaining about every other day?"

"Well yes but he changed."

"When will I get to meet him?"

"Soon mom. I'll have to ask him if he can come for dinner or something."

We talked a little bit longer, then I went upstairs to call Chad. We talked for a while then I had to go get ready for bed. I fell asleep with images of him in my head.

* * *

So, Didja' like it? Tell me! It was kinda hard to write...:/ Dont Forget to follow me on Twitter: RosaFirefly

Firefly :D


	3. Chapter 3

A New Sonrize Chapter 3

When Sonny woke up the next day, she couldn't wait to get to work so she could see her boyfriend. Even though they had only been dating a day, it felt like she had been for months. She got up and got ready for her day. "Morning mom." She said when she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Sonny."

"What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes."

"Yay! My favorite!"

"I know. Now tell me more about this Chad kid."

"Mom!"

"Please? I'm just being a mom."

"Fine. He's awesome. He only shows his sweet side to me. He insists that he doesn't care, but he really does."

"Good. You should invite him over for dinner tonight."

"I guess. I think we were gonna go out tonight though."

"Oh okay. He can come over tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll tell him. I gotta go mom. Bye."

"Bye. Have a nice day."

Sonny walked out the door and downstairs. She wasn't expecting Chad to be waiting at the doors of her apartment building.

"Chad. What are you doing here?"

"I came to give my beautiful girlfriend a ride to work."

"Okay. I'll just have to tell my mom that I didn't take the car today."

"Okay. I'll be here."

"I'm not going anywhere silly. I can just call her."

"I knew that."

"Sure you did."

I quickly called my mom and we were on our way. I tried to find a station I liked while he drove.

"Hey! No changing my stations."

"Too bad."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

After that we suddenly got quiet, and then burst out laughing. Soon we arrived at Condor studios.

"Here we are my lovely lady." Chad said while parking his car. He jumped out and opened my door with a flourish.

"Why, thank you kind sir." Sonny replied while giggling.

"You're welcome."

He took sonny's hand and they walked in the door.

"Oh by the way, my mom wants to meet you."

"Really?"

"Yes. She said to invite you over for dinner at some point."

"Okay. Can we do that tomorrow? I might have plans tonight."

"Really? With who?"

"Only with this beautiful Random. Maybe you've met her. Her name is Sonny."

"Oh I've heard of her. She can be very mischievous."

"Okay. I'll be sure to be careful."

By that time, they had reached Sonny's set which means they had to part ways.

"Bye Chad. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

At that he leaned down ant our lips met. I grinned as we broke apart and walked happily to my dressing room. I walked in and let out a happy sigh.

"Wow. One day and you're already head over heels."

"What? Tawni, you surprised me."

"Hey. How was your morning?"

"Great. Chad picked me up this morning, so I didn't have to drive. And we have a date tonight."

"Aah. Of course. No wonder you are happier than usual."

"Hey! It's not my fault he makes me happy."

"Of course not. Let's get to rehearsal."

Sonny followed Tawni out the door and to the stage.

"Great everyone's here." Marshall said "Let's get started."

We went over the sketches for this week and who would play which part.

"Oh by the way for the last sketch we will have a guest star which Sonny will be helping. I'm not allowed to tell you who it is yet but you will find out who it is as you go on stage."

"What? So we are not going to rehearse it?"

"No. Under orders of Mr. Condor."

"Okay. Am I going to get a script for it?"

"Yes. I will get that for you tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks Marshall."

"You're welcome. You guys can go now. Make sure you are here on time after lunch."

Sonny and the rest of her cast left and went to the Commisionary, but before she left she dropped into her dressing room to grab her phone. As soon as she picked it up she noticed a new text message from Chad.

"Meet me by my dressing room before lunch. I want to see you." It said.

"Fine. I'm on my way over." I replied and headed towards Mackenzie Falls. As soon as I walked up I noticed Chad's face brighten as soon as he saw me. "Sonny!" he exclaimed.

"Hey you. Someone's excited to see me." Sonny replied.

"I haven't seen you since this morning."

"Wow Chad. It's been what three hours?"

"Hey! I'm needy."

"Me too. Don't worry. Let's go. I'm hungry."

Chad just pouted at Sonny. "Fine." Sonny gave him a light peck on the lips, and they left for lunch. They walked in silence, with their hands clasped between them. When they arrived at the cafeteria, they found a dilemma. Both of their casts were looking expectantly at them, expecting them to sit with one cast or the other.

"What are we going to do? If we sit with one the other will get mad at us." Sonny asked.

"Easy. We sit by ourselves."

"Of course you take the easy way out."

They walked to a 2 person table in the back and Chad went to get food for them. Sonny was thinking about how quickly things had changed between her and Chad. She wasn't regretting things, she was just surprised. Soon Chad was back with food.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Sonny asked.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Chad said with a smirk.

"Please Chad? Please tell me?"

"That's not gonna work on me Munroe."

"Fine." Sonny said with a pout.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Why do we always do that?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh! We're having a guest star on So Random this week."

"Really? Who is it?"

"I don't know. I won't know until Friday when I go on."

"Are you guys not going to rehearse it?"

"No. I'm getting a script tomorrow though."

"That's good."

"I should probably get to rehearsal now. I don't want to be late again."

"Okay. Text me?"

"Of course."

Sonny gave him a quick kiss and ran off to rehearsal. Luckily she wasn't late. They went through the sketches and everything went smoothly. This time Sonny wasn't so distracted. When they finished Sonny immediately headed over to Chad's set. When she got there they were in the middle of a scene. She quietly snuck into Chad's dressing room and decided to wait for him. Meanwhile, Chad decided to text Sonny to see if she was done. "Are you done?"

"Maybe… ;)"

"Where are you?"

"Your dressing room. :)"

Chad immediately ran in and attacked Sonny in a hug.

"Okay, you. Off."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Or I won't go out with you tonight."

"Okay. I'll behave."

"Are you done?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I wanna get out of here."

"Fine. Where do you wanna go?"

"Can we just go somewhere?"

"Sure."

We ended up at the park just laying in the grass just looking at the sky, and showing each other shapes in the clouds. Before we knew it, it was time for Sonny to get home. Chad drove her home and walked her to the door.

"I had fun Chad."

"Really?"

"Yes, Chad. I like being with you."

"I like being with you too. Did I mention how beautiful you look today?" Chad said while picking some grass out of her hair.

"Really Chad?"

"Yes. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"Thanks Chad. Now I really have to get back."

"Fine. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Good Night."

"Goodnight."

Chad leaned in and gave sonny a kiss and left quickly. Sonny walked into the apartment with a huge smile on her face.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"I can tell it is something. Is it that Chad kid you like?"

"Ugh. Mom! Yes it is. Remember, I told you he was my boyfriend this morning."

"Oh yeah! Sorry. So is he gonna come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Um… I think so."

"Good! Now I need to figure out what I'm making for dinner."

"Okay Mom. I think I'm just gonna go to bed now. Early day tomorrow."

"Okay hun. Good Night."

"Night Mom."

Sonny headed up to her bedroom, and got ready for bed. As she settled down for bed, she thought of Chad and what surprises tomorrow would bring, and she soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

A/N: I know… You love me, Right? I should be working on my summer reading… But I decided to type this up instead. :D Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, So I haven't updated these stories in forever, and to be honest I've lost inspiration for them. I'll probably still write, But it will be mostly Glee… If you want to adopt these stories, Message me and we'll work something out. I love you readers though. If I could I would continue them. 3 Rose/ Firefly11 :)


End file.
